


Chapter 6: The Past and Present

by queeniechan



Series: The Legend of Zelda: The Edge and The Light [6]
Category: Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 02:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queeniechan/pseuds/queeniechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*<b>You can NO LONGER buy the print book, I'm afraid. Lulu (the printer) doesn't accept fanfiction, so I've taken it offline. If I find another printer I may put it back up online, but it's unlikely at this point. Thanks to everyone who bought a copy!</b></p><p>**This story is a mix of prose and comics, displayed as pictures (hence the lack of word-count)**<br/>Ganondorf is ready to launch his attack on Hyrule Castle, while Link finally explains to Zelda where he was during the past 10 years, and also what truly happened at 'the Edge of the World.' After some shocking revelations, ittle time can be wasted, and both Link and Zelda venture off separately to find a way to defeat Ganondorf. Meanwhile, Hyrule Castle is already under attack...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapter 6: The Past and Present

**Author's Note:**

> I finally can present to you, the TRAILER for Chapter 6! My musician friend [Yunyu](http://www.yunyu.com.au) composed the music! [Click here for the trailer on Youtube!](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6kt9JwtrCtM)

  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  



End file.
